


my one and only

by sunnyangel (orphan_account)



Series: it was my first love [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Light Angst, M/M, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunnyangel
Summary: Taeyong thinks of his wedding speech.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: it was my first love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	my one and only

Taeyong smiled all to himself as he quietly recalled what could be the greatest memory he has of his best friend. There were too many to mention, and he certainly wasn’t going to enumerate every living memory he has with Jaehyun for the wedding reception. No, that would probably take a lifetime to do and the guests would die of boredom from their seats. He had to only pick one.

He remembers the first time they met. It was quite a peaceful day, a normal one at best. He was only 7-years-old then, a scrawny little kid with a couple of teeth missing from his mouth. He remembers holding a red plastic toy car while walking along the sidewalk of their neighborhood and a blueberry flavored lollipop lodged in between his lips. The streets were quiet that day, and he remembers the smooth voice of his mother calling out his name in glee.

“Come meet your new friend!” She had said as he quietly skipped over to their front yard. They have new neighbors he was told. Neighbors from another country.

He remembers seeing Jaehyun for the first time. A very small 5-year-old kid with jet black hair that fell just below his eyebrows and a set of deep dimples that seemed quite foreign to Taeyong’s young mind. It was weird at first. He did not have that many friends to begin with. In fact, he often only played with his older sister, so the idea of meeting another person outside their family felt magical for his younger self.

“You have holes on your cheeks!” He exclaimed and gently poked one of Jaehyun’s dimple.

Jaehyun’s smile only grew wider. Since then, the two have been inseparable. Looking back on it now, their first meeting seemed too cliché for others to believe in. It was real, though. It is very much real in Taeyong’s memory.

But he can’t take that kind of approach. It would be too sappy, and him and Jaehyun were never the sappy type of people. Instead, they were more reserved. Most of the time, their love for each other would be the quiet type. The one where no one recognizes, but it is definitely there.

Sighing, he took one last sip from his champagne before standing up from his seat, his tall glass in hand. The wedding reception’s venue looked phenomenal, and he couldn’t be any happier with how everything turned out. It was exactly how Jaehyun wanted it.

As he approached the small elevated stage, he caught a short glimpse of Jaehyun from his peripheral vision. The familiar dimpled smile caught his attention for a short moment, and he cannot help but to give out a timid smile to him before turning away and going up the stage to deliver his speech. His cheeks and ears were red, he was pretty much sure of that, but as soon as he stepped in front everyone, his eyes automatically focused solely on Jaehyun who watched him with a lingering soft gaze.

Taeyong tapped the mic once before letting out a seemingly nervous chuckle. A few of their friends laughed at him, commenting on his hair and whatnot, but he chose to ignore them instead. He earned a couple of encouraging smiles from their acquaintances, urging for him to go on.

“Honestly, I don’t really know how to start this speech,” Taeyong laughed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “Jaehyun’s always been my best friend. He’s always been my day one, my one and only person.”

Taeyong took a deep breath and quietly scanned everyone’s faces. All eyes were trained on him now, waiting for his next words.

“If you were to ask me what my favorite memory with him would be, I honestly would not know what to say. For almost three decades that I’ve been with him, perhaps every single day is my favorite, but who am I kidding, right? All of you know I’d be lying if I said that. I’m definitely tired of Jaehyun’s face if I were to be honest.”

From the crowd, Jaehyun let out a bark of laughter. Shaking his head, he said, “I hate you!”

Taeyong only smiled at that. Lowering his gaze for a split second, he stared at his shoes before continuing, “When we were 16, Jaehyun told me he wanted to get married on or before 30. He said he wanted to settle down early and have a family of his own. I remember him telling me jokingly that if he reached 30 and he wasn’t married yet, he would drag me with him regardless of where I am or what I’m doing and have us married instead.”

A few chuckled at what he said. Taeyong only let out a small smile before letting his eyes trail back onto Jaehyun’s face. With a small and shaky sigh, he cleared his throat.

“Jaehyun,” he called, a wide smile plastered across his lips. “I’m glad you didn’t have to drag my ass and have me tied to you for the rest of our lives. I certainly wouldn’t enjoy that for myself.”

Jaehyun only rolled his eyes. Taeyong felt something tug inside his chest, like heartstrings pulling at each other to tear his heart apart and into fined pieces.

“Doyoung, I hope you won’t regret marrying my best friend today, because he sure is a handful.” Taeyong raised his glass above his head. “Congratulations to the two of you once again. This toast is for you.”

Everyone raised their glasses for the newly weds. Taeyong could only sigh as he watched his best friend plant a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

_“If I’m not yet married by 30, can you be my husband instead?”_

_Taeyong snorted and took a huge swig from his beer bottle. They weren’t supposed to be drinking, but who cares? No one could see them anyway._

_“Why me?”_

_Jaehyun shrugged. The wind above the roof felt chillier, and Taeyong did not appreciate it at all. It was a good thing the stars were out tonight._

_“You know me best, and I feel like we’re already married anyway.”_

_Taeyong made a face at him. “Gross.”_

_“I’m dragging your ass with me if the time comes.” Jaehyun chuckled._

_Taeyong ignored him and watched the night sky with curious eyes. That did not sound like a bad idea._


End file.
